Conjugation of biomolecules, such as polynucleotides, proteins, lipids, etc., can be useful for detection, isolation, and/or identification of biomolecules. Click chemistry was developed by K. Barry Sharpless as a robust and specific method of ligating two molecules together. See, e.g., Kolb et al. Angew. Chemie Intern. 40(11): 2004-21 (2001). Classic click reactions typically require Cu(I) ions in order to proceed efficiently. However, Cu(I) ions can have deleterious effects on cells and biomolecules. Reducing the amount and/or accessibility of Cu(I) ions used in click reactions could therefore be beneficial for conjugating biomolecules.